Maravilloso DELENA
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: El final de la noche de graduación, un broche de oro para un día demasiado intenso en las vidas de Damon y Elena.


Hooooola :) Como manejan el epic season finale? yo todavía sigo impresionada, por eso escribí esta historia que eventualmente tiene la pequeña posibilidad de que la continúe. Espero que les guste :)

Comienza exactamente después del final del episodio 23 de la cuarta temporada

* * *

No pasaron más de viente minutos para que todas las heridas de Elena estuvieran curadas y se levantó acomodándose la ropa. Estuvo a punto de dejar a Katherine tirada en medio del pasillo pero su compasión seguía siendo su mayor virtud y su peor castigo: no podía dejar a una humana indefensa sola en un lugar como Mystic Falls.

Mientras se rendía a su parte más compasiva y levantaba a Katherine sin demasiada delicadeza sonrío ante la idea de que había ganado la batalla y de que Katherine al fin obtendría el castigo que se merecía. Y todo eso sin matarla... Elena no cabía en su cuerpo de la felicidad.

Cuidando que nadie notara su ropa manchada de sangre, dejó el cuerpo inconsciente en el hospital lamentando un poco no poder estar ahí cuando la ex-vampira despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Pero estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera ver esa expresión en el rostro de Katherine valía la pena, todo lo que quería era regresar a casa.

Sonrío de camino a la mansión Salvatore, volver a casa, a los brazos de Damon... y tuvo que esforzarse para tranquilizar sus pensamientos y controlar sus músculos que querían correr a velocidad vampírica y llegar en un pestañeo a la cama de Damon.

De alguna manera se las arregló para llegar a un paso discreto a la casa y sonrío soltando un suspiro cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella. Dejó caer su chaqueta manchada de sangre y se quitó los zapatos con urgencia, rogando por estar cómoda.

Aún cuando no había levantado la vista para comprobarlo, Elena sabía que Damon estaba sentado en el sofá frente al fuego haciendo girar los hielos de un vaso de bourbón. Algo en el aire se lo decía, era como un instinto: podía percibir a Damon.

-Casi me las arreglo para conseguir que me maten un par de veces hoy -comentó Elena acercándose a servirse un vaso de sangre antes de unirse a él en el sofá.

-No sé por qué creo que la situación me resulta algo familiar -sonrío Damon volteando para mirarla a los ojos y ella soltó una risita sin saber exactamente si él se refería a su mala suerte para terminar en peligro mortal casi siempre o a que él mismo había vivido la misma situación ese día.

-¿No quieres oír las buenas nuevas?

Recién en ese momento, Damon bajó la vista por el cuerpo de Elena y descubrió que su ropa estaba rota y manchada de sangre en algunos lugares, el más preocupante era el hueco en la zona de su corazón.

-¿Qué demonios pasó contigo? -preguntó alterado, comenzando a pararse.

Antes de que Damon terminara de incorporarse, Elena se arrodilló en el sofá y tomó su rostro entre sus manos hasta terminar sentada a horcajadas sobre él para mantenerlo quieto.

-Tranquilo, estoy perfectamente -repitió mirandolo a los ojos y en ese momento él relajó la tensión- Kol me atacó pero... desapareció antes de que pudiera hacerme daño... cosa de Bonnie, supongo. Y luego vino Katherine.

Elena no pudo contener la sonrisa emocionada casi igual a la de una niña cuando la mencionó.

-¿Debería preocuparme por esa cara? -preguntó Damon llevando sus manos a la pequeña cintura de Elena, ansioso por escuchar pero sin querer perderse de un solo segundo de su cercanía.

-Stefan me dio la cura, ni siquiera había pensado qué iba a hacer con ella cuando Katherine me atacó. Estaba a punto de arrancarme el corazón y le hice tragar la cosa, ahora tengo una adorable y fágil doppelganger humana.

Elena contó todo con un orgullo impresionante y Damon no pudo evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban del orgullo que a él le daba que ella hubiera hecho aquello.

-Esa es mi chica -sonrió acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-Y la mejor parte es que ya nadie querrá volverme humana de nuevo. A partir de ahora estás oficialmente condenado a mi presencia por toda la eternidad.

Al terminar la frase, Elena lo besó con la alegría y la liberación de haber terminado un día demasiado intenso.

-Que dios se apiade de mi alma, ¿qué habré hecho para merecer esto? -le sonrió Damon sarcásticamente mientras la besaba más profundamente esta vez.

Como siempre, el fuego se encendió entre ellos con la facilidad con la que se prende un pastizal seco en medio del otoño.

-¿Me crees ahora? -preguntó Elena entre besos.

-¿De qué hablas?

Damon no podía dejar de besarla y, antes de dejarla responder se deshizo de su chaqueta y luego la miró a los ojos intentando entender sus palabras.

-De esto -susurró presionando dulcemente sus cuerpos y acercándose para decir las siguientes frases sobre sus labios- Te amo.

-Te creo -afirma él permitiendo la unión de sus labios en un beso que los consume a ambos.

Damon no tarda en levantarse del sofá con Elena en brazos y empotrarla contra la pared más cercana para sentir más su cuerpo. Ella, feliz de estar en sus brazos, estira su cuello dándole acceso a Damon que prácticamente la devora con sus besos mientras ella enrrieda sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del vampiro.

No hay otro sonido que el crepitar del fuego y sus suspiros y la ropa queda en un segundo plano desperdigada por las escaleras mientras Damon se encarga de llevar a Elena a su habitación tan rápido como sus habilidades vampíricas se lo permiten.

Se toma un momento para admirarla desnuda sobre sus sábanas de satén, con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de placer e inundando el aire con esa verdad silenciosa: está enamorada de él, lo eligió. A él, a Damon Salvatore, al hermano malo, al que nunca resultaba elegido... e irónicamente ella lo había elegido.

Las palabras sobran cuando sus cuerpos se convierten en uno llevándolos a los dos prácticamente a la locura. Y Elena no puede hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos extasiada por las sensaciones. Siente las manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola y deteniéndose en los puntos exactos que la vuelven loca de placer.

Sus cuerpos se mueven en una danza sublime, llevándolos poco a poco al inminente momento en que sus almas se sacuden por la intensidad del placer. Cuando Elena abre sus ojos brillantes, comenzando a sentir como en su cuerpo se construye el climax mira en los ojos celestes de Damon y ambos parecen ver reflejado aquel deseo instintivo.

Primero es ella, que se permite dejar al descubierto sus colmillos y penetra suavemente el cuello de Damon. En ese momento, el placer que los recorre a los dos es tan fuerte que ella no se imagina capaz de soportar un placer mayor, de hecho supone que no debe existir nada más intenso que esa sensación pero enseguida se da cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba cuando Damon aprieta su cuerpo con necesidad y deja que sus colmillos corten la piel del hombro de Elena que no puede evitar el grito ahogado de placer al sentir aquella última conexión.

Incapaces de soportar la intensidad del momento, ambos se estremecen por última vez y sus cuerpos explotan del placer.

Elena cae rendida sobre el pecho de Damon, con la respiración agitada y un hilo de sangre manchando su boca. Espera a que los latidos desbocados que escucha junto a su oído se calmen un poco para incorporarse levemente y besar sus labios con la sutileza de un suspiro.

Cuando se separan, él limpia con cuidado la gota de sangre de sus labios y sonríe al pensar que es "su" sangre.

-Te amo -le susurra, incapaz de hablar más fuerte, cuando ella se acomoda a su lado mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Es... es siempre así? -pregunta ella intentando evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Damon sonríe con ternura le acaricia su mejilla antes de contestar. Otra sonrisa pincela sus labios. Para ella, era la primera vez que compartía sangre de aquella manera así que era obvio que la intensidad del momento debería haberla sorprendido. Pero, aunque él lo hubiera hecho ya muchas veces, nada se comparó a ese momento. También lo sentía como si hubiera sido la primera vez que realmente se unió de semejante manera a una mujer.

-No siempre -dijo Damon sinceramente, acomodando el flequillo de una Elena exhausta- Yo nunca había sentido algo tan...

-Maravilloso -murmuró Elena con los ojos casi cerrados y se ubicó mejor entre los brazos de Damon comenzando a dormirse sin que se diera cuenta.

Damon la miró cerrar los ojos incapaz de pensar en algo más bello que ella en ese instante perfecto. Y era suya... aún no podía creer del todo aquello.

-Te amo -le susurro él antes de cerrar los ojos, seguro de que ella estaba dormida.

-También te amo -contestó somnolienta Elena incorporándose sin abrir los ojos para rozar sus labios y, por fin, ambos se durmieron después de un interminable día, uno en brazos del otro, rodeados del amor que se tenían, justo como todo debía ser.


End file.
